


Darling

by SageMasterofSass



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluffy and Cute, For Nico's birthday!!!, M/M, Sick Fic, There's literally no plot it's just pointless fluff, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMasterofSass/pseuds/SageMasterofSass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma isn't entirely thrilled to be taking care of his sick boyfriend, but hey what can you do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nico](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nico/gifts).



> Love you Doll! I hope your birthday was a good one. uwu

Kenma showed up on his boyfriend’s door step, a small backpack thrown over his shoulder and a bag of groceries clutched in one hand, exactly thirty minutes after Kuroo had texted him.

He’d never actually texted Kuroo back, but his boyfriend didn’t seem particularly surprised when he opened the door, he just leaned against the frame with something of a cocky grin on his face. It was ruined by the pink, fluffy blanket draped across his body and the nasally tone of his voice when he said, “Hey babe.”

For a moment Kenma studied him, the heavy droop to his eyes, the high flush on his cheeks and the unhealthy pallor of his skin. Then he pushed past Kuroo and into his apartment without a word, dropping his backpack on the couch and making a beeline for the kitchen.

There was a snort from behind him as he put the groceries on the counter and he heard Kuroo shut the door and shuffle after him. Then long, too hot arms were wrapping around his shoulders, fluffy blanket enveloping him as Kuroo breathed noisily against his neck.

“Here to make me feel better?” Kuroo asked in what could have possibly been in a sultry tone. It was hard to tell with all the snot.

Kenma wrinkled his nose. “Get off me, you’re sick.”

A sigh and Kuroo rubbed his forehead into Kenma’s shoulder. “You’re no fun,” he pouted.

“And you’re contagious,” Kenma shot back, slipping out of his boyfriend’s hold and reaching into his bag on the counter to pull out a bottle of cough syrup he’d bought. It was for children of course, cherry flavored, because Kuroo was a giant baby and couldn’t stand the taste of the adult stuff.

Kenma measured out a couple tablespoons worth of the stuff, muttering “I’m dating a five year old,” under his breath as he went. Behind him Kuroo had backed off a few paces (thankfully) but he was still hovering like the overbearing and annoying boyfriend he totally was, and don’t let him ever convince you otherwise because he’s lying.

“Here,” Kenma held the small plastic cup out without looking, already beginning to rummage through his bag for other supplies he’d bought. “Drink this and then go lay down.”

“Ew,” said Kuroo, but the cup left Kenma’s fingers anyways so he didn’t bother gracing that with a response. He gathered the vegetables from his bag instead and moved to wash them in the sink, working quickly and quietly. At some point Kuroo followed his orders, wandering away into another room to find a flat, soft surface, to collapse on to.

Kenma went about preparing the vegetable broth soup his mother had always made for him when he was sick, and when it was bubbling lightly, the whole kitchen warm with its scent, he set it aside to simmer, wet a washcloth, and went to find his boyfriend.

The television in the small apartment’s living room was on but muted, and Kuroo was sprawled across the sofa, Kenma’s backpack (which held mainly videogames and clothes) set off to the side. His mouth was open wide as he slept, nose too stuffed to breathe through properly, one arm stretched over his head and hanging off the arm of the couch, and the other holding the pink blanket to his chest. Though he’d never admit it out loud, Kenma did think he looked kind of cute like that. Sort of like a large, lazy house cat.

What wasn’t cute was when Kenma laid the back of his hand against Kuroo’s forehead and felt how hot he was. His cheeks too, were burning and Kenma frowned. Since they started dating a few years ago, Kuroo had only gotten sick a handful of times, and for the most part he just grumbled a lot, complained, begged Kenma to play nurse, and was fine again after a day or two. This seemed worse.

Kenma folded the washcloth he’d wet and set it on his boyfriend’s forehead, hovering over Kuroo for a second before he forced himself to return to the kitchen to check on his soup. It was pretty much finished but he didn’t really want to wake Kuroo to eat it. Wasn’t sleep important for sick people? And though Kenma wouldn’t admit it, like finding his boyfriend cute, he was a little worried. Kuroo’s fever seemed really high. Maybe he could make something else to make him feel better. What else is good for sick people besides soup?

When a Google search on his phone revealed nothing besides soup, tea and toast, Kenma decided some cookies probably wouldn’t be too bad of an idea. Kuroo liked sweet things, and Kenma could use the guise of ‘I just wanted cookies’ instead of the real ‘I’m worried about you and want to make you feel better’.  On top of that he could monitor how many Kuroo ate and make sure he didn’t upset his stomach. (Colds involved upset stomachs right?)

Since he’d only bought the ingredients for soup, Kenma was forced to scrounge around Kuroo’s kitchen to find everything he needed for the cookies. He didn’t bother using a recipe for them either, and by the time he was done he’d used up almost the entirety of Kuroo’s sugar supply, they very last of his milk (it was about to go bad anyways), and an entire box of cocoa but the batter tasted delicious so he considered it a win. Kuroo needed an incentive to do some grocery shopping anyhow.

The cookies went into the oven, and Kenma sat down at the kitchen table to play on his phone while he waited for them to bake. Eventually Kuroo stumbled back in, looking sleep rumpled but decidedly interested in the smells wafting from the kitchen, and he took a seat next to Kenma, leaning heavily on the table.

“Mmmm, what smells good?”

Kenma didn’t look up from Flappy Bird. “Soup and cookies.”

The moan Kuroo let out was rather explicit. “God,” he said, voice strained. “I love you. You’re perfect. Marry me?”

“Sure,” Kenma murmured without missing a beat, eyes still fixed as his fingers tapped at the screen

Kuroo made a happy humming noise, leaning over to press a kiss to Kenma’s cheek (gross, he was still sick), completely failing to see the smile Kenma was attempting to hide as he stood and went to make his stupid boyfriend a bowl of soup. 


End file.
